Propranolol, a drug which has been shown to reduce injury to the heart during acute myocardial infarction (heart attack) previously has been shown to act by reducing the work of the heart, and hence its need for oxygen. The present study demonstrates that the drug also acts by increasing blood flow to the injured area, thus increasing the supply of much-needed oxygen to the damaged muscle.